Lamps are frequently needed and used in people's daily life as an aid to see clearly, particularly in the dark. A most common conventional lamp includes a bulb mounted on a lamp base, so that electric power is supplied to the bulb via the lamp base for the bulb to emit light. The conventional lamp does not include any heat-radiating structure. Therefore, a large amount of heat would be produced by the lamp and accumulate when the lamp is lighted over a long period of time. The accumulated heat inevitably shortens the usable life of the conventional lamp. Further, the conventional lamp does not include any waterproof structure and tends to become short-circuited when being splashed with water.
Therefore, it is tried by the inventor to develop a lamp that is waterproof and has good heat radiating effect.